Pseudodysphagia
by 1999coughsyrup
Summary: After nearly dying due to a choking incident Thirteen develops a fear of swallowing and more importantly eating. Remy/Cameron romance. Remy/House friendship.
1. Chapter 1

I haven't written anything for many years but I am hoping to get back into it! I would love to hear any criticism or remarks you may have. Set after 6.11

"I don't care that she was quite possibly the hottest girl i'd seen all month, I just can't do anything with a girl who calls me Daddy," House explained as he stole another one of Wilson's fries. Chase and Foreman exchanged a look of disgust, not wanting to hear about their bosses sexual endeavours while they ate their hospital cafeteria lunches.

Cameron and Cuddy remained indifferent to the anecdote, my best guess is that overexposure has rendered them somewhat immune to House's special brand of crude. Wilson stopped mid-bite, blinked comically and then excused himself citing ,"I have a consult to get to.'

"I know right, I Just can't deal with the whole Daddy Issues trope in bed", I shared empatheticaly as I took another bite of my overpriced, slightly stale, but edible salad.

That got everyones attention, especially Cameron's, who settled on blushing and adverting eye contact.

"Funny, the girl with Daddy Issues is turned off by other girls with Daddy Issues, who would've thought?", asked House rhetorically as he moved onto Cuddy's chips, she seemed to have lost her appetite.

"You don't have Daddy Issues do you?", asked Chase somewhat naively as he as well adverted eye contact. His question on the other hand managed to get everybody's attention at the table.

"Of course she does Wombat! Why do you think I haven't tried anything with Thirteen? I know what pretty girls like her can be like when the get their Daddy-deprived clutches in an older guy.", Slightly hurt I became suddenly very interested with the brownish lettuce on my plate. Before I could think to say anything I realised I had bitten off more than I could chew, quite literally. My face turned blue tinged, as human nature dictated my movements and I reached for my throat, coughing and successfully signalling my distress.

"She's choking!", Cuddy unnecessarily pointed out, as if none of us were Doctors.

Funny what happens to you when your body thinks you're dying, for me everything became silent and lights became overbearingly bright, the feeling of panic was inherent of choking but still overwhelmingly uncomfortable.

"Oh my Gawd, is anybody here a doctor?", sarcastically exclaimed House as Foreman vacated his seat and moved towards me with clinical urgency.

"uch" "uch" "ugh ugh ugh", quite pathetically I was able to, with the aid of Foreman, cough up a piece of tender chicken which after closer inspection I learnt was no bigger than my thumb.

"Are you okay Remy?!", I would know that worried voice anywhere, Allison Cameron, such a beautiful face to be marred by concern. Looking at me eyebrows furrowed in concern and expectant of an answer I managed to pitifully croak out two words, "I'm good"

No one seemed convinced.

Cuddy, no longer in shock of my near death, jolted into action and handed me a half glass of water with the instructions, "drink slowley". With a shaky hand I moved the straw so that I could take a couple sips and then lowered the glass to the table.

After everybody had seen that I was alright and no longer in any immediate danger they left one by one, Cameron with a lingering gaze, until there was two.

"Thirteen, are you sure you are alright?", seriously inquired Foreman as we started to clear the table and get back to House's office.

"Im sure, it wasn't even that serious!", I explained slightly irritated, I knew I was shaken up but it was hardly a traumatic experience. We entered the elevator silently as Foreman seemingly thought of what he could say next as to not upset me further.

"It kind of was. You turned blue! It was scary Thirteen, Allison thought we wouldn't be able to get the food out in time! We thought for a moment that you might die.", This time it was Foreman who got upset, as we exited the elevator and turned into House's office I remained silent. Foreman offered no more conversation.


	2. Chapter 2

I know I need to eat.

Its been three days and I know I need to eat now. I know I'm going to faint any hour now.

But I can't.

Not after what happened last time.

I haven't been able to sleep without waking up thinking I couldn't breathe and gasping for breath. Even worse is that the stress on my airways has been causing asthma attacks, which trigger panic attacks and vice versa.

I don't know what to do, a diet of Vodka and cocaine won't keep me going any longer, and its knowing this that drives me to desperation.

Desperate enough to call possibly the only person who would care.

Its 2.07 am.

I unlocked my front door and sat near the doorway.

I flipped my cell and pressed on the contact name.

No answer.

I press redial.

No answer.

And again.

This time I get an answer.

"Thirteen?", Gruff and sleepy. She was asleep, I feel slightly guilty but guilt is overridden by nausea.

"Cameron", I hate myself for the way my voice cracks. An escaped sob follows.

"Thirteen, what the heck is going on?", Concern.

"I- I -need you to come to my ap- a apartment, I don't think I can stay con- conscious for mu -much longer", My voice is faint towards the end.

"Have you taken any drugs?" "Are you having an Asthma attack?" She shoots a few question before I hear her start her car. I don't hear anything after that.

* * *

"Remy, Remy please wake up.", Soft hands gently pat my face as I slowly regain consciousness, looking up I see Cameron. She doesn't look happen.

"Thirteen! You've been unconscious for nearly 15 minutes, what happened? What happened? Here, drink some water." With the last statement Cameron handed me a glass of water. Without a straw.

"No.", I don't offer an explanation, I don't think I need one as is start to see the recognition fill her eyes. Worried and apprehensive she looks me straight in the eyes, "Have you not eaten or drunk anything in the last however many days since you choked?"I don't know what she was expecting for answer but when I couldn't meet her eyes it only confirmed her suspicion. "Gosh, Remy! You can't not eat or drink! You have eaten your whole life and have never choked, it happened once and won't happen again!", She wasn't particularly comforting, if anything she was angry.

I couldn't keep this to myself any longer.

"I tried! I tried to eat, and to drink without a straw, but I can't! I have a panic attack the second I put food near my mouth!", The flood gates opened as I soaked her shirt, still sitting in the doorway of my apartment, still on the verge of passing out.

"Ok, it's ok, we can fix this later but right now you need some sustenance, can you walk?", Sensing that my emotional exhaustion wouldn't help me Cameron decided to do what she does best. Fix someone.

"I can't leave you alone right now, it wouldn't be safe. I need to call someone, House, Wilson, Chase, Foreman, Cuddy, anyone, someone who can bring something to your apartment.", Cameron empathetically explained as she knew I wouldn't want any one to see me in this weak state, she knew I didn't want her to see me like this either.

"Call House.", Is all I mutter before I decide to rest my eyes against her thigh.

"Ok, Just focus on staying awake."

I must've briefly passed out again because the next thing I remember is someone pushing something through my lips. I panicked.

"NO, no", I scream pathetically as I open my eyes, only to see house awkwardly crouching in front of me, holding a straw in a, milkshake?

"Hey, hey, its ok, its just a nutrient drink, like the ones at the hospital.", Cameron soothes, rubbing my back as House tries to pry my lips open without dropping the glass. Like a child I just clamp my mouth shut and shake my head frantically. Cameron has a more gentle approach, whispering words of comfort and rubbing my back but after 5 minutes House knows I won't budge so he does what all parents do when their child won't open their mouth. He clamps my nose shut and waits for primal instinct to take over and for me to open my mouth. Cameron wasn't happy, ranting about how "Traumatising", his actions would be. But it worked, and House managed to successfully insert the straw in my mouth, but I refused to swallow.

"No"

"Listen, Its 2:30 am and I have spent the last ten minutes watching you behave like a child, you won't choke, I promise.", and for some reason, maybe his harsh words but sincere promise, or the knowledge that Cameron's hand is still on my back if I were to choke, I tentatively take a small sip, and then another, and some more.

"There, that wasn't so hard, was it? If thats all I would like to return to my apartment and my lovely Swiss friend Lana.", House questioned as he managed to prop himself up, but before he could leave cameron asked what I had just been thinking of, "What do you mean, if thats all? She's not eating!", Cameron stresses the last part with a slight desperate edge. "Well gee, I didn't notice! Im not a psychologist Cameron, and I am definitely not a child psychologist!", More confused than anything, Cameron and I looked up to him with matching faces of confusion.

"Ugh, you know, I don't know if I ever told either of you this story, but one time as a kid I had a next door neighbour named Jack. One day Jack was rushing to eat his breakfast when he choked on a piece of carrot, luckily his Mom was a nurse and was able to dislodge the carrot but Jack, Jack was different after that. He refused to eat solid foods for weeks, claiming that he would choke again. He developed an irrational fear to swallowing and consequently choking. His parents got him the help he needed and last time I checked he was doing quite well for himself as a dentist."

"So this is normal?", I asked hopefully, not wanting to be the only one who had gone through this.

"We can get a psychologist and fix this?", Inquired Cameron, just as hopeful as me.

"Well, I suppose. Only thing was that Jack was seven, and I've never heard of this happening with anyone over twelve years old. There are many child psychologist who are trained to deal with this particular issue, but it doesn't seem like a common adult reaction.", he doesn't seem overly sorry.

"Well whatever we need to do we can do tomorrow, Remy needs to sleep, I need to sleep and I suppose you need to get laid.", With these words Cameron ushered me to my bed and helped me to get under the covers, as she moved towards the door and light switch I got worried for a second before asking, "Could you leave the light on? Incase I get sick and need to get to the bathroom fast!", I quickly explained, hoping that she didn't see through my lie. If she did, she didn't say anything, "Of course, Im going to head home but if you need anything, please call me. Goodnight Remy, I'll lock the door on my way out.", softly she closed the door but not before I softly said, "Thank You.", I hope she heard me.


End file.
